Ilmater
Ilmater, the Crying God, the Broken God, the Lord on the Rack, the''' One Who Endures''', is an elder god whose portfolio includes endurance, martyrdom, perseverance, and suffering. He is the god of those who suffer, the oppressed, and the persecuted, who offers them relief and support, encouraging them to endure, and who encourages others to help them. He appears to his worshippers as quiet, generous, forgiving, and even-tempered, with a kind and gentle nature. Ilmater does not anger quickly, but when he does, he is fearsome in his wrath. He is greatly angered by extreme cruelty and atrocities, and at those who inflicted such suffering. He is particularly enraged by those who harm or abused children and other young creatures. At such times, it is written that he sets aside his doctrine of endurance and non-violence, and unleashes his full force to put an end to cruelty. His centres of worship in Waterdeep are the Hospice of St. Laupsenn in the North Ward and the Halls of Justice in the Castle Ward. Creed Share and give counsel and listen whenever needful. Be a comfort and a support. Stand up for the oppressed, guide the lost, and give food, water, medicines, firewood, clothing, and shelter to all in need - and burial to those beyond mortal need. Life is sacred and suffering is holy, but “life” implies the freedom to make bad choices or embrace danger and hurt; thus, seek not to control what others do. Sacrifice and know pain and loss on behalf of others, but do not indulge in the sin of enjoying pain, benefiting from your sufferings, or seeking revenge primarily to inflict more pain. Secular Aims Ilmatari priests are collectively called the Adorned (formally Adorned Sufferers), and include among their ranks Healers, Painbearers, and Sanctars. Healers work directly with common folk, to heal and lessen suffering. These individuals are often found in slums and hospice sanctuaries where the destitute and ill can find shelter and be tended. Painbearers travel Faerûn and work to lessen large causes of suffering, such as wars, feuds, slavers, class and racial exploitation, and even local bullying. The Painbearers and the Sanctars work with clergy of Tyr and Torm (fellow deities of The Triad) and with priests of Lathander to further fairness, security, happiness, and hope for all. Sanctars are the highest and most secretive clergy of Ilmater; they are the judges of other Adorned, internal investigators of the faith, and the enforcers who fight to protect fellow Adorned and their work. Where other Ilmatari merely suffer and endure, a Sanctar seeks to punish any being who has harmed or mocked the clergy of Ilmater. Ilmatari paladins are Sanctars and knights of their particular orders. Initiation An individual expressing an interest in joining the clergy of Ilmater is taken on a walk with an Adorned who explores that individual’s views on life. Then they dine, and the individual is given wine that induces a slight trance so that he or she can be explored with magic in order to determine if any deception has occurred, or whether this person is genuinely suitable for the faith. Vows Many faithful, especially Healers will consider taking one or all of the three vows of Ilmater. Purity, Poverty, Peace. * Purity Purity is a vow of chasity which is taken to uphold what the Healer’s call “Unbliased Love”. In refusing to love one above others, healers of Ilmater Keep their minds clear so that they can ve ready to do good where it is most needed, rather than putting a loved one above the needs of strangers. * Poverty Poverty is a vow that prevents healers from keeping coin or wealth. Excess and luxury are sworn off to better let these faithful understand those they mean to help. This vow also keeps Ilmateri (who are often pacifists) safe from criminals who might harm them for the coin in their pockets. Lastly, because the Healers can only get the supplies they use to help others by donation, in order for them to help others, it requires others to show them kindness by donating first. In this way kindness is spread. * Peace Peace is the vow of non violence that many healers take. Every blow is a blow against Ilmater, as he shares suffering with all mortals. This vow is taken by those who wish to devote all of their training to their healing craft without wasting time on martial training. This is the vow that has made the Adorned among the best healers in Faerûn, both mundane and divine. Healers of the Sanctuaries often depend on Paladins of Ilmater, or other members of The Triad to protect them in times of danger. Military orders * The Order of the Golden Cup - Knights hospitaller that provide care for the sick, poor or injured. This order is often charged with the protection of Ilmater’s Healers and Sanctuaries. Notables * Revered Father Sir Ander of the Hospice of St. Laupsenn, Sanctar of the Order of the Golden Cup * Sister Johanna the Adorned Sufferer, squire of Sir Ander